The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PECZ0017’.
‘PECZ0017’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PECZ0017’ has deep red colored inflorescences held above the dark-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, with a medium vigorous plant habit.
‘PECZ0017’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. It resulted from a self-pollination of an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘PEZ-AY0389-01’ with florets with five petals and a thinner peduncle when compared to ‘PECZ0017’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2014.
‘PECZ0017’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PECZ0017’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the May 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.